


Inquisitor's Fears

by nightchandac



Series: Amatus, pls [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response to the prompt "‘Surprise’- one character discovering something surprising about the other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisitor's Fears

 

* * *

Crestwood was gorgeous now that it wasn’t constantly raining and the dead weren’t coming back to life every few feet.  The browns and golds and purples and blues of the grasses and flowers in the sunlight, gently swaying in the breeze, made Nicos feel a pang of homesickness as he remembered the large field behind his childhood home where he and his brothers and sisters would often play.

He sat on a low boulder at the edge of their camp and placed his bow in his lap as he looked out at the landscape before him.  All sorts of insects and birds flew here and there between the flowers, giving even more life to the scene.

Dorian was suddenly at his side and after a startled gasp, Nicos scooted over to give the man more room next to him.  

“Enjoying the view?” Dorian asked as he slid an arm around Nicos’s waist.

“More so now,” he replied with a chuckle that earned a light smack from the other man.

“Oh, so _cheesy_ today, amatus.  You _must_ be in a good mood.”  Dorian teased through his own laugh.

Nicos shook his head, his smile only growing.  “I was just remembering…something.”

“Any particular something?” This was Dorian’s way of prodding. He knew Nicos was not an open man by any means, but when Dorian asked in a way that gave Nicos an out, he was often more forthcoming, as Dorian made it _his choice_ to give information rather than ask outright.

Nicos gestured to the open field, his arm brushing a few of the flowers in a low bush next to him.  “We had a field sort of like this growing up. It was mostly green, though.  My brother and sisters and I would play out there a lot.  Mostly Mariah and Lukas and I, since the other two were older by the time I was old enough to be out there running around.”

“You’ve more than just two siblings?  I didn’t know that,” Dorian replied softly.  “Four older siblings…How much older than you are they?”

“Sophia is eight years older and Andreas is ten.  They weren’t around all that much when I was younger, serving in the Chantry.  But what I remember of them is only good.” Nicos squinted and chuckled as he watched the wildlife in the field.  “We would chase bees a lot…”

“You know, I believe it. How many times were you stung?” Dorian asked through a broad smile.

Nicos puffed his chest out proudly and grinned, turning to face Dorian.  “Never.  Bees never bothered me.”  As he turned back to face the field, his shoulder brushed a flower on the bush next to him and he froze, his smile gone.  He whispered something and Dorian cocked his head to try to hear better.  

“These, on the other hand, bother me a _lot_ ,” he added quietly and tried standing quickly, feet shuffling against the smooth stone beneath him as he scrambled for purchase.

Dorian watched in stunned and amused silence as Nicos panicked, cursing under his breath when he slipped and fell back on his ass.  Dorian busted into a fit of loud laughter causing Nicos, still half-sprawled on the ground behind him, to kick him.

“It’s not funny!” he cried.

“It is so _funny_ , amatus,” Dorian said between chuckles.  “It’s not going to hurt you.”

“It’s _big_.  I don’t like it.”  

“Nic, you fearlessly chased bees for fun as a child, but you’re afraid of _these?_ They’re completely harmless!”

Nicos felt himself blush from the tips of his ears and down his neck.  Once he was sure that _thing_ had flown off, he calmly stood and began walking grumpily away from Dorian.

“Nicos, wait!  Come back!  I promise there are no more butterflies!”  Dorian called to him, still laughing lightly.

“No!”  Nicos called back and entered his tent, slamming the flap closed as hard as he could.


End file.
